Pictures of You
by only-because3
Summary: The only thing he can think at that moment is “Totally worth it.”


I just seem to be churning out the oneshots lately lol. So this is one over for the girls on the BL spoiler thread on fanforum who were all craving for a BL morning after scene for 515. I'm iffy about this( I think only cause it's fluffy and we all know how weird that is for me). Thanks to Emma who's just awesome and assured me a certain scene wasn't weird. Hope y'all enjoy!

He wakes up slowly, the sun splashing in from the open blinds and hitting his closed eyelids. He moves, only slightly, becoming even more aware of the fact that most of his body is sore. He opens his eyes, blinking hard before seeing the wonderful reasons why.

The only thing he can think at that moment is _"Totally worth it."_ He watches as Angie sucks on the pacifier Brooke had given her when she had started to get fussy the night before. He moves his gaze to Brooke who still sleeps soundly, her head resting on his chest. He sighs contently and tries to fall back into the comfortable sleep he'd been in all night. It felt good having both of them there, especially having them close to him.

He feels Brooke stir and he lets a small smile play on his lips. "Go back to sleep," he whispers, patting her hip lightly. "It's still early." She still lifts her head up, her hair messy and all over the place, a stark contrast from the pin straight hair she displayed last night. She looks at Angie first, making sure everything's okay with her baby and then looks up at Lucas.

"Do you want us to move," she asks concerned and just as quietly as he had spoken. He shakes his head and brings them both closer.

She starts to protest, feeling bad about keeping him from sleeping, comfortably, in his bed but he cuts her off. "Just sleep Brooke. I don't mind." He squeezes her hip again and this time she actually lays back down. She closes her eyes and scoots a little closer to his warm body. It was nice to just be by someone. While building up her empire she had had no life at all, going to bed and waking up alone. But now, laying there with Lucas and Angie, she realizes even more that this was how she was supposed to live.

* * *

Angie's crying.

That loud horrible cry that must hurt the little thing's throat at the rate it screeches out.

Brooke's head bolts up and immediately looks for injury. Lucas starts bouncing her softly but loud wails still keep coming from her mouth. "She's probably hungry," Brooke concludes after finding no gaping wounds on her baby. She glances at the clock and it becomes even more obvious that the small child needs to eat; it's already 9:30. She slowly takes the baby from Lucas' arms and lays her against her shoulder. "I know you're hungry baby. Just give me a minute to get your food."

She's already up, holding Angie against her with one arm and digging through the big diaper bag she brought with her. "Here let me help," Lucas offers, taking the bottle from Brooke and spooning in the formula. He sees Brooke trying to soothe Angie out of the corner of his eye and he can't help but smile. She looks like she was made to do this. He gets up to go get water for the bottle and he can hear Angie's cries get even louder.

"Good lord Angie calm down! We're moving as fast as we can sweet angel," Brooke pleads with the infant as she walks around the living room, patting the baby's back. Lucas comes back in with the bottle and surprisingly, Angie's tears start to slow. She's still crying but not as much and both adults let out a sigh of relief.

Lucas hands the brunette the pink bottle and Brooke sets herself down on the couch. She moves Angie so she's cradling the smaller girl and gives her the food she craves. "I can't believe she slept through the whole night," Brooke says as she smiles down at Angie. "I think you've got the magic touch Mr. Scott."

Lucas laughs lightly and shakes his head. "She just wanted to be held," he replies as he closes the can of formula and puts it back in the black diaper bag Brooke bought the moment she found out she was getting the small girl who currently laid in her arms. He studies the two girls who reside on his couch for a little while. It's like a perfect fit, the two of them. Angie gets as close as she can to Brooke who in turn rubs Angie's chubby legs while smiling that beautiful dimpled smile at the baby. "I'm going to make breakfast. Pancakes sound good?" She nods, never taking her eyes off the peaceful child.

However as soon as the blonde leaves the room, Angie begins fussing. She's stopped eating and is just getting ready to let out another guttural cry when Lucas pops his head back in. "You want chocolate chips in them," he asks before raising his brow in concern. Brooke stares at the baby, confused as hell before looking up at him.

"Leave the room for a sec," she instructs him but he still stands there. "Just do it. I want to see something." He does as he's told, still utterly confused. As soon as he's gone from the room again, Angie starts refusing the bottle, tears welling up in her big brown eyes. Brooke laughs lightly before standing up. "Angie you're hilarious," she coos to the baby, walking into the kitchen where Lucas stands mixing pancake batter.

"What was that all about," he asks as Brooke walks up to him, Angie drinking her bottle once more. She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, pouring half the bag of chocolate chips into the thick batter.

"I think she's got a crush on you Luke. Every time you leave the room she cries," Brooke explains before going to sit down at the table. He laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm sure that's not true." She looks up at him with one of her eyebrows cocked, daring him to prove her wrong. He turns on the griddle to let it warm up and then crouches down in front of Brooke who's now burping Angie on her lap. "Baby girl, why you crying for your mom?" It comes out of his mouth before he really process it. He looks up at Brooke's bittersweet face and frowns.

"It's okay Luke. To be honest it's kinda nice to hear it." _But hard_, he finishes for her and he stands back up. He pulls her in for a side hug before going back over to the stove to start the pancakes. He hears Angie burp and then something else and that's right when he hears an 'Ew'. He turns and sees regurgitated baby formula on Brooke's chest. "Guess she wasn't done huh?"

Lucas wrinkles his nose and turns off the griddle. "Here hand her to me. Go and shower. We'll eat after you're done." He grabs a towel from the table and wipes away the bit of vomit on the baby's lip. She looks at him, a little weary and he nods towards the bathroom. "Go. We'll be fine."

* * *

Lucas lays on the couch, flipping through TV channels trying to find something for Angie to watch. The infant sits on his chest, pulling at his nose with her tiny fist. She smiles her gummy smile and starts to look all over the room. Her head moves every which way, stopping only for a second to look at the bright colors of the TV. She looks at Lucas again then back around the room before she starts screaming. "Woah Angie, what's wrong," he asks her softy, sitting up so he can hold her small body better. He rubs her back softly and tries bouncing her lightly but the cries still continue. He tries giving her the red pacifier, the only one she'll take, but she doesn't take a hold of it and just continues to scream until her body shakes. He knows she's not hungry and Brooke changed her diaper before she got into the shower.

_Brooke._

Lucas sighs and stands up, moving Angie to his hips so he can grab the purple monkey she had tossed to the ground last night. He walks down the hallway, his feet hitting the hard wooden floors softly as Angie's cries begin to echo. He knocks on the bathroom door where he can hear the shower running and Brooke humming softly. "Um Brooke," he says loudly, trying to be heard over Angie but not wanting to yell so close to the baby. When he doesn't get a response, he opens the door, Angie's crying getting even louder.

Brooke's head pokes out of the shower quickly, concern already written on her face. "What's wrong," she asks, wishing she could walk over and hold her baby. But, just like before, Angie's crying dies down and she's back to being all smiles. Water runs down Brooke's face, falling from the tip of her nose and she blinks to keep the water out of her eyes. Her hair's wet and slicked back and the one shoulder he can see is pale and flawless.

He sighs and puts his eyes back on the girl in his arms. "Well, Angie was throwing a fit since you left the room but since we're in here now, she seems to be fine," he says with a smile and he sees her face relax. "See, it's not just me she does that to." Brooke smiles widely and motions for him to come closer. He walks up to her, trying to ignore the fact that he can see the curve of her breast and the wet white skin of the left side of her body.

"Did you miss me," she asks affectionately, taking the baby's small hand into her wet one. Angie looks down, confused by the moisture before looking back up at Brooke and smiling. "Will you hold her for another minute so I can wash the conditioner out of my hair?" Lucas nods, taking a step back as Brooke disappears once again. Angie begins to fuss and that's when Brooke starts talking just so the smaller brunette knows she's close. Her voice is soft and calm and he's glad Brooke's finally stopped being so stressed. It makes it easier for all of them because when Brooke's calm, so is Angie. "Hey Luke, take her out of her clothes?"

"Excuse me," he asks from his spot on the toilet seat. Angie looks up at him from his lap with a shocked expression like she's forgotten he was there, completely enchanted by Brooke's voice. He leans down to kiss her soft forehead and she giggles, bringing her arms up to touch his face. He tries biting her fingertips and her laughs getting louder.

"I want her to feel the water. Just get her undressed and hand her to me." He figures it'd be much easier to just sit with Angie in the old plastic kiddie pool in the backyard but he doesn't say anything. Haley used to take Jamie into the shower with her and it's probably some mom thing he won't understand. So he unbuttons the floral pink onesie that covered the small girl and takes it off of her. Next are the pink socks with white lace trim and he tickles her tiny feet in order to get another laugh out of her. She sounds like the happiest baby in the world and her own small dimples appear in her cheeks when that tiny giggle leaves her lips.

Finally, he manages to get off her diaper and goes to the shower curtain opening where Brooke's been watching them. He's already starting to get attached. She can see it just by looking at how he holds her; like he wants her to be able to move however she wants but holds her tight enough so he'll never drop her. "You're good with her Luke," she gushes. He was made to be a dad. He's been completely involved with Jamie, Lily, and now Angie. She can tell by the way that his face completely lights up that he enjoys every single minute of it.

He passes Angie to Brooke, trying to keeping his eyes focussed on anything but his ex girlfriend, most of her body becoming revealed in order to take a hold of the delicate baby. He tries to focus on her face but he still feels like he's seeing too much just from his peripheral vision so he just closes his eyes in one hard blink. Her fingers brush his and he opens his eyes and looks at her again. He feels like a perv but watching Brooke take Angie from him is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It's just two pretty girls, a mother and a daughter, as close as they can be, both experiencing something new. "Thank you," she says as she brings Angie flush up against her. "And sorry..."

He looks away quickly, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of red. He hears Brooke talk to Angie quietly, and he smiles for the millionth time that morning. Soon Angie's laughs join Brooke's words and he hears her tone soften. "You like that Angie," she asks with a small laugh of awe. She holds Angie against her, letting her touch the water with her hand before moving a little so it hits her tan back. The giggles get even louder and Brooke can feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. She turns again so the baby can clap her hands through the water and that beautiful laugh escapes her mouth louder than before.

"She sounds like she's really enjoying it Brooke," Lucas observes as he hears Brooke start to choke up.

"She really does..."

* * *

Shortly after he leaves the bathroom, Brooke and Angie come out, both wrapped in the fluffy green towels he'd gotten for them. Their hair is still wet and pushed back so that it wont drip in their faces, drops of water still on their bodies randomly. Angie's still smiling and Brooke thinks this may have been the longest she's gone without tears. He looks up from the pancake he's been watching slowly cook and cracks a half smile. "She was made for you Brooke." They look up at him, broken out of their little world by his voice. She smiles at him and then back at Angie.

"I think today's going to be a good day," she muses and he nods in agreement.

When the two girls leave later that day, the two adults are left with pictures that will soon have their spots on their mantels. Lucas snapped one of Brooke and Angie after they got out of the shower. Their foreheads rest on each other's and both are wearing beautiful smiles as Angie reaches to touch Brooke's earring. The water that rested on their bodies make them glisten and the towels the two wear make Brooke's eyes stand out even more. Brooke takes home a picture of Lucas and Angie on her iPhone, the small girl giggling her heart out as Lucas tickles her towel clad stomach. The towel covers Angie's hair in this picture and the corner flops down between her eyes. She doesn't think he realized it, but somehow pancake batter ended up on his cheek. He's giving Angie that smile she hasn't seen in so long that she's glad it's finally back on her face.

Both pictures that will soon be printed out as happy reminders of their time together and a bright look of what's to come.


End file.
